


Basking in our form of normal

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s still an Easter egg.” <br/>“No it’s not.”  <br/>“It’s an Easter egg, it had rabbits on it.”<br/>“Rabbit food has rabbits on it, does that make it an Easter egg?” <br/>“That’s different.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking in our form of normal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this, but I just wanted to post something, anything really because it's been so long, y'know?
> 
>  
> 
> This is due to the fact I'm yet to eat any of my Easter eggs and they're just sat in my room, taking up space, so I thought, y'know what, I think Liam deserves one of these so let's give one to Niall and see how that goes - this is apparently the outcome.
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway, all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you!<3
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other writings, if you want :)

“For you.”  Niall urges as he pushes the large box into Liam’s large hands, a wide smile twisting his lips as his eyes shimmer happily at Liam.  The large box in Liam’s hand is light despite its size and it makes Liam furrow his brow in confusion as he lifts it up and down in his hand, lightly shaking it to hear what’s inside of it, due to the fact it is wrapped in light blue paper.  
“What is it?”  Liam questions, making Niall laugh his absolutely beautiful laugh that makes Liam weak at the knees every time he hears it.  
“Well open it, Li, that’s how you find out what’s inside your presents.”  Niall chuckles under his breath as Liam looks at him with wide eyes and his mouth open in question.  
“Why have you got me a present?”

 Liam races through his brain, mapping out all of the occasions which this may have called for but he comes up short; it’s not his birthday, it’s not Christmas, it’s not their anniversary or any other particularly important day so he looks at Niall lost, who’s smiling a full toothy mega-watt smile back at him.  “Because I wanted to.”  Niall says as he pokes at Liam cheekily. “Now open it.”  Liam pouts at Niall’s long finger poking at his chest as he thumbs over the wrapping curiously, trying to poke his finger through the seams in the paper.  
“Okay.”  Liam whispers as he grasps Niall’s hand, pulling him over to the sofa and tucking his feet under his thighs as Niall’s bright eyes nervously search his face as Liam slides his fingers under the sello-taped edges, pulling the tacky plastic from the blue wrapper carefully to reveal a large red and yellow cardboard box underneath.  Liam’s brow dips in confusion as he reads over the large text on the top of the box, fingering at the cut out window on the front, protecting the large foil wrapped item inside.

“Do you like it?”  Niall wonders, nibbling at his thumb self consciously before Liam’s wide orbs dance over his face, taking in the adorable crevices and dips of his boyfriend’s face, stroking over them as he joins their lips in a slow, tender embrace, smile sitting between their lips as he does so.  
“Course I do.”  Liam whispers as he pulls away, raving in the light flush fluttering on Niall’s cheeks and the wide smile that slips onto his pink lips.  “But it’s not Easter.”  Liam chuckles as Niall grins cheekily.  
“You seem to view that as a problem, Payne, chocolate is for anytime, not just Easter.”  Liam rolls his eyes affectionately as Niall grins at him, knowing he’s won their petty debate, but as much as he loves to see that self satisfied grin lacing Niall’s lips, he can’t help but want to make him pout adorably.

“It’s an Easter egg.”  Liam runs his finger over the embossed lettering on the top of the box, smirking at Niall as he pouts, bottom lip protruding ambrosially, making Liam’s heart flutter in delight as Niall’s eyes cloud in playfully frustration.  
“It’s chocolate in the shape of an egg.”  Niall argues, turning the box over in Liam’s hand to hide the large lettering saying ‘Easter Egg’ and showcasing a large word search on the back of the box, sighing lightly as his bright blue eyes catch sight of the masses of white bunnies hopping in the cartoon around it.  Liam chuckles at his boyfriend, smiling down at his pouting form before pulling him onto his lap, Easter egg forgotten as he kisses the frown from Niall’s lips, licking into his mouth quickly, pulling raspy breaths from the boy in his arms.  Their tongues tangle in a heated embrace as they tug at each other, hands wandering under clothes, stroking at heated skin as fingers thread through hair and they breathe each other’s breaths. 

The pair pull away, cheeks flushed and eyes wide but adoring as they look at the other, fingers still twisted together as Niall settles himself more comfortably in Liam’s lap, grinning as Liam noses at his throat as he does so.   “It’s an Easter egg.”  Niall pushes Liam away from his throat quickly, glaring playfully at his brown eyed boyfriend.  
“It’s not an Easter egg,” Niall argues, poking at Liam’s chest again, “because it’s not Easter, so it can’t be an Easter egg.”  Liam stares at his boyfriend in awe as he smiles cheekily at him, tucking his feet under Liam’s thighs so that their toes tangle together.  “So it’s chocolate in the shape of an egg.”  Niall reaches over the pick up the large cardboard box, holding it under Liam’s chin.  “And it’s for you, so open it.”

Liam chortles at Niall as he takes the box from his hands, opening the cardboard flap at the top and pulling out the excessive plastic packaging surrounding the large ‘chocolate shaped as an egg’ and packet of miniature chocolates.  “I take it, it’s for you too.”  Niall stares at him wide eyed, like a deer in the headlights as he rubs the back of his neck quickly in embarrassment of being caught whilst Liam smiles knowingly at his boyfriend as he pulls open the foil wrapper of the egg, breaking off a piece and rubbing it along Niall’s lip, painting it in a thin layer of chocolate before Niall pokes out his tongue, licking it and the remaining chocolate from Liam’s hand swiftly away with a wicked smirk.

“No, pretty sure that was for you.”  Niall chuckles as he checks out the blush creeping down Liam’s neck and the wide ‘O’ of his mouth.  Liam blushes deeper, breaking off another piece of chocolate and slipping it in between Niall’s slips with an embarrassed, “Shh, you.” making Niall chuckle around the melting delight in his mouth.  Niall’s eyes wander down to the open foiled item in Liam’s hands and breaks a piece off carefully before painting Liam’s mouth in it with a smirk.  “This is for me.”  He chuckles as Liam laps at the slither of chocolate, eyes innocent but just _not_ as he licks and sucks on the chocolate, painting his tongue in it as he licks the melted remnants from Niall’s hands.  Niall surges at Liam; licking the chocolate from the crevices of his mouth, tonguing at the roof of his mouth and stroking over his tongue as their mouths move in a passionate, lustful rhythm as they re-explore each other, re-mapping every inch of their mouths as their lips slide smoothly against each other thanks to the remaining chocolate pasted there. 

Liam pulls away slowly, kissing the corner of Niall’s mouth and stealing the splodge of chocolate there as he looks into Niall’s eyes, staring dreamily at the boy that he can call his, that brings him an Easter egg in the middle of summer and makes it seem like the most normal, natural thing in the whole world, regardless of whether it actually is, but that’s Liam’s normal. 

“Love you.”  Liam smiles as Niall traces his finger over the birthmark resting on his throat thoughtfully, stroking lightly over the flesh as his eyes flicker up to Liam’s own, all wide and happy as he wiggles his toes under Liam’s thighs, stroking them against his own.  
“I love you too.”  Liam whispers as he moves his toes against Niall’s, making the blonde smile his breathtaking grin up at him as he breaks off another piece of chocolate and pushing it through his Irish boyfriend’s lips, beaming as Niall continues to smile at him, breaking off a piece himself with a smirk.

Liam looks curiously into Niall’s daring eyes as Niall raises the chocolate to Liam’s face, eyes wild and childish as he misses Liam’s lips and drags the confectionary above them under his nose.  “Perfect.”  Liam tries to look below his nose unsuccessfully making Niall laugh loud above him, booming laugh echoing through the otherwise empty house as he throws his head back in delight, shoulders shaking as he does so.  Liam pouts playfully at Niall making him laugh harder, bouncing lightly on Liam’s lap as he does so, before calming down enough to look at Liam again, cheeks red in exertion from his laughter.  
“What have you done?”  Liam glares but Niall just laughs, swiping his finger over Liam’s upper lip and bringing it up to his lips, sucking on his chocolate coated finger.  
“Moustache.”  Niall shrugs, smirking as Liam takes in his words.  
“I really hate you, Niall Horan.”  Liam glares as Niall chuckles, rubbing his finger through the line of chocolate coat and bringing it back up to his lips again, shrugging as he does so.  
“Course you do.”  Niall smiles as he continues to lap up Liam’s makeshift moustache.  “All gone.  Now you can’t hate me, you have to love me.”  Niall chuckles as he presses his lips to where the moustache once was.  
“I’ll always love you.”  Liam pulls away from Niall’s lips, locking eyes with his blue-eyed, blonde-haired lover as he takes in the small smile on Niall’s lips.  
“You will?”  Liam nods his head quickly, sincerely as he sees the shock in Niall’s eyes, stroking over the soft skin of Niall’s knuckle.  
“Course I will.”  Liam smiles as Niall grins at him, all white teeth and pure joy.  
“I’ll always love you too, Li.” 

The pair sits in content silence, feeding each other the ‘chocolate in the shape of an egg’ and smiling at the other affectionately as their eyes meet in unsaid admiration.  The chocolate slowly disappears as they continue to feed each other, fingers innocently slipping between lips as they do so until the last piece remains in Liam’s hand.  He smiles happily at the boy sat in his lap, toes wiggling against his own and hand loose as Liam strokes over the soft skin there before lifting the final piece to Niall’s face.  Niall opens his mouth in anticipation as Liam moves it closer and closer to his lips, until it passes them, dragging over the blemish free skin above Niall’s lip under his nose, leaving behind a long line of chocolatey goodness.  Liam snickers as Niall pouts, pushing out his lip and making the chocolate moustache stand out above them.  “Not fair.”  Liam sneers as he reaches out, wiping a finger tip of chocolate from Niall’s lip and licking it from his finger before leaning down and kissing at Niall’s face, lips removing the confectionary moustache from his boyfriend.

As Liam pulls away he looks to see Niall’s cheeks flushed crimson and a cheeky smile dancing on his lips, “I take it back, that was very fair.”  Niall smirks as Liam rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, pulling him down into his arms and holding him tightly against his chest, stroking over the flashes of blonde hair atop Niall’s head.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too, Li.”  Niall tucks his head into Liam’s ribcage, breathing him in as he listens to the rhythmic thrum of Liam’s heart, basking in being held by Liam and being so close to him that he is able to do this.

“It’s still an Easter egg.”  Liam chuckles, pulling Niall from his thoughts of what Liam actually smells of – it’s not just aftershave or soap, there’s something under that, something else that Niall can’t place, something that only Liam smells of – and making him nip at the skin of Liam’s ribs childishly and Liam whine lightly in objection.  
“No it’s not.”  Niall whispers, head still ducked in Liam’s ribs, dropping apology kisses to where he nipped.  
“It’s an Easter egg.”  Liam grins making Niall nip at him again, lighter this time as he pulls back and peppers the skin with immediate kisses to sooth it.  “It had rabbits on it.”  
“Rabbit food has rabbits on it, does that make it an Easter egg?”  Niall retorts as he feels Liam laugh above him.  
“That’s different.”  Liam decides, stroking his fingers over the baby hairs at the nape of Niall’s neck, feeling how soft they are as they ghost across his skin.  Niall huffs quietly, hot breath slipping through the fibres of Liam’s shirt, heating up his skin and sending a subconscious shiver down his spine.  “I liked it anyway.”  Niall chuckles under his arm at that, pushing his head deeper into the crevice between Liam’s arm and his ribcage.  
“Thought you would.”  Niall giggles softly, nosing at Liam’s side affectionately.  “I liked kissing you too.”  Liam smiles down at Niall, pulling him impossibly closer as he kisses Niall’s forehead and the pair just sit.  Sit with the other and watch the world fly past, knowing that what they have won’t be destroyed by time, because love is infinite, unlike the world. 

The world changes, can be developed and destroyed beyond repair; but love, love will always be the same.  Love will always mean happiness and affection, admiration for someone or something and a need, a desperation to put someone else before yourself.  Love will always be there, will always be the in world; long after the world is gone there will still be love, somewhere, somewhere in existence there will be love.  Because there was love in the past, so there will be love in the future as love cannot just stop.  It is a constant.  A constant in everything; from a billionaires love for money, a mother’s love for her children, a dogs love for its bone and a fan’s love for their idol.  Love is everywhere, in everything, because love started everything.  Love started the need to change to fit in with someone, love started the need to fly across the world to see someone and love started the determination to mean something.   Love is forever and forever is as long as you need; to find, to give and receive love - and Niall and Liam have found, given and received love: from one another.

“I love you, Nialler.” Liam grins down at Niall’s form rested tight into his side, chest rising and falling against his hip from how he’s sat and breath hot on his ribs.  
“I love you too, Li-Li.”  Liam beams at the nickname as he strokes Niall’s hair, intent to remove any and all knots from it as they just hold each other, Easter egg conversation forgotten as they cling to each other, thoughts of the other racing through their minds and happy smiles on each of their faces as they bask in forever.

Their forever.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, good or bad, I'd love to hear from you, so drop them in the comment box, yeah?<3
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other writings, if you want:)


End file.
